Balais & Eventails
by Kichigai
Summary: Qui aurait put croire qu'un jour, le dossier ultra-confidentiel-genre-faut-pas-toucher disparaîtrait. Dossier sur ces fameux morceaux de métal nommés éventails ... qui d'autre qu'un certain Xerxes Break aurait put faire ça c'est vrai quoi ? première fic !
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction au désastre

Bonjour les gens =) ! Voici ma première fic' ( ou pétage de cable, à vous de choisir )

_Disclaimer :_ Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas ( a mon grand regret )

_couple :_ oh non pas moi, pas de yaoi par ici !

_Rating : _K+ ( oui Break ne parle pas toujours très gentillement

* * *

><p><em><span>Introduction au désastre <span>_

Quelle doux matin commence ... le soleil se lève lentement depuis l'horizon, les oiseaux chantent. Tout pour démarrer une belle journée en somme ... Reveil quitte la douce nuit pour s'offrir à la lumière de l'astre du jour. Les marchands sortent leur produits en vue des futurs clients qui arriveront dans la matinée. Quelques personnes marchent dans la rue espérant trouver un peu de tranquilité avant l'agitation qu'il allait reigner en ville. Une journée habituelle comme tant d'autre ... mais eloignons nous de la capitale, ce qui nous interesse est ce grand bâtiment plus loin, QG de l'organisation qui a pour nom Pandora. Officiellement, elle sert de police, règle les problèmes des gens normaux, mais en réalité elle lutte contre les Baskervilles et désire tout comme eux ce que l'on appelle la volonté de l'abysse. Mais comme tout le pays, elle se réveille également dans une douce mélodie :

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES ? RENDEZ MOI CA ! »

douce avions nous dit ...

Concentrons nous donc sur l'etrange chose qu'est le Reim Lunettes. Le Reim Lunettes, appelé juste Reim dans Pandora, est un organisme vivant, homininé. Serviable et généralement calme, il est cependant très nerveux. Nous vous conseillons donc d'être gentil et pas trop brusque avec lui. Cependant notre animal peut rentrer dans des grosses colères, principalement en présence du Xerxes Break. Celui – là même qui après a voir fouillé dans ses affaires et voler un dossier ultra-confidentiel, avait détalé comme un lapin et disparut mystérieusement ( magie tadaaa ! ) laissant le pauvre serviteur du duc en plan. Le plus ennuyeux pour cet homme était que la moitié des agents de Pandora étaient arrivés en quatrième vitesse, armés et chains de sortie, croyant avoir affaire a un Baskerville, et ... allez expliquer qu'un être à la psychologie défaillante venait de piquer un dossier et avait disparu dans un meuble a vaisselle ... La réputation en prend un coup.

Heureusement pour lui que tout le monde connaissait le fameux Break. Ce dernier cloitré dans son propre QG avait rassemblé ses troupes à savoir, un jeune garcon toujours prêt a l'aventure, son serviteur qui se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il faisait ici, et une jeune fille dont le ventre réclamait quelque chose. Oui donc Oz, Gilbert et Alice ... Pardon j'allais oublier le dernier membre présent dans ce placard à b... euh cette cachette secrète. Oui ... le dernier élément du groupe ... à la chevelure blonde et la peau bleue ... Bleue ? Premier membre du B&B ( Break&Balais ), Emily avait été contrainte de rester ici, sous peine de finir entre les griffes ( les ciseaux serait plus exact ! ) du « sale rat de Nightray ». Donc tout ce petit monde était réunit au même endroit en se demandant ce que leur chef avait put piquer, pour faire ce tapage matinale, notons qu'il est 6h du matin et que les agents de Pandora, en grosse feignasse qu'ils sont, ne commencent à travailler qu'à 10h.

Nos trois ( quatre en comptant Emily ) invités tournés vers le responsable de ce foutoir, commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter, ils étaient là depuis 3h du matin, en ayant pour seule distraction les plaintes d'Alice qui avait une faim de loup ( ou de lapin au choix ), peut être qu'il aurait mieux fallut ne pas savoir ce que Break faisait avec ce dossier.

« Mes chèrs fidèles, c'est avec plaisir que je vais vous présentez le fruit de mon dur labeur. Cela m'a pris plus de deux ans a trouver mais au final j'ai réussit. C'est que Reim protège ce ch ... »

- abrège le clown ! J'ai pas que ca a faire, mon p'tit dejeuner m'attend !

Est il vraiment utile de préciser qui à prononcer cette phrase ? Après la remarque pleine de bon sens que tout le monde soutenu, notre machiavelique chapelier se décida a présenter le dossier

« je vous présente ... ( roulements de tambour ) le dossier intitulé ... Les Eventails de la famille Rainsworth ! »

Le tout servit avec un grand sourire. Au vu de la tête des trois autres, on peut se douter que l'idée ne plus pas à tout le monde.

A suivre ...

* * *

><p>Voila dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ca m'aiderait bien pour la suite ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Quelle découverte

Bon ça a été un peu long désolée. Mais bon on va dire que c'est parce que j'en suis à ma première fic hein ? ( Comment ça c'est pas une excuse valable ? Vous êtes surs ? ) Bon alors l'Université me prend une bonne partie de mon temps libre ( ça non plus ça marche pas ? ). Bon ce n'est pas bien long ... j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des chapitres qui prennent plus de 5 minutes à lire.

Enfin bref, donc merci Rose-Eliade, Becky 0 Malet et Chacha ( Devil-Vampire ) pour vos commentaires =D

Disclaimer : les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas (encore) même si je le voudrais bien

* * *

><p><em><span>Chap 1 : quelle découverte !<span>_

_Point de vue de dehors_

Un placard a balais en mouvement, il marche, il crie, il ... il est vivant ! Il va terroriser tout le monde ! C'est horriiiiiiiiible ! BOUM Sur cette constatation, une femme de ménage s'évanouie ... il n'en faut pas beaucoup à certaine personne que voulez vous ? Mais parlons de cette « chose » en mouvement dont la porte commençait sérieusement à s'abîmer sous le poids de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mais que peut il bien se passer là dedans ?

_Point de vue intérieur_

N'ayant que très moyennement apprécié ce que Break comptait faire, Gilbert et Alice s'étaient jetés sur lui pour les avoir fait lever à trois heure du matin pour des raisons aussi idiotes et inintéressantes. C'était sans compter l'agilité de notre chapelier qui laissa les deux autres s'écraser magnifiquement contre le mur. Oz qui rigolait de la situation ne s'attendit pas a se prendre ledit clown en pleine figure. Ce fut alors à son tour de se jeter sur lui en ayant la ferme intention de faire stopper ces absurdités. Pendant ce temps Gilbert était revenu d'entre ses balais pour essayer de lui en faire avaler un ! Cela ne doit pas être très bon non ? Bien évidemment, une certaine personne n'approuva pas tellement qu'un manche à balais entre dans son estomac. Forcément, parce que c'est Break, il réussit à échapper à cette sentence laissant donc les compères s'entrechoquer. D'ailleurs le bruit laisser présager de l'intérieur de la tête des deux victimes. Pendant ce temps, Alice était partit chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

Bref, une situation des plus habituelles. Tout ceci avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand dans un fracas des plus assourdissants, présentant Gilbert par terre, Oz sur lui, le tout avec un Break triomphant au sommet de la pile.

" gneuh ... vous êtes lourds ...

- Break ... aurais je l'autorisation de te tuer ?

- Oh ! Pourquoi tant de violence dans tes paroles ?

- Je ne sais pas ... peut être parce qu'on est debout depuis quelques heures pour tes ... comment dire ... débilités !

- Débilités ? Roh tout de suite les grands mots !

- EH OH VOUS ÉCOUTEZ ! C'EST MOI QUI VOUS PORTE AU CAS OU VOUS NE L'AURIEZ PAS REMARQUEZ !

Les deux "amis" arrêtèrent leur conversation pour se concentrer sur leur support. Le possesseur du dossier continua cependant de parler sans ôter son noble postérieur d'où il était :

« C'est que le paillasson parle visiblement ! Huhu »

Et avant que le dénommé paillasson ne se relève pour lui en foutre une, Break détala comme un lapin laissant les trois autres en plan dont deux fulminaient de rage. Des plans tous plus sympathiques les uns que les autres s'organisaient dans la tête du Vessalius et de son domestique. Mais laissons cela de côté pour nous concentrer sur autre chose ...

* * *

><p>Dans les couloirs sombres de l'organisation, une ombre se tapissait contre les murs. Sans bruit la silhouette de cette personne se déplaçait rapidement. Mais qui était ce ? Pourquoi longer les mur à cette heure tardive ? Et surtout pourquoi faire des allers et venues dans un même couloir ? Cela aurait put paraître d'une grande gravité, excepté peut être que le fait que la personne en question faisait les cent pas en préparant des excuses était tout sauf sérieux. Oui, je veux bien parler de Reim qui se lamentait tout en cherchant son voleur. Si le dossier de l'apprentissage du maniement de l'éventail tombait aux mains de certaines personnes, cela risquerait de mal se passer pour lui. Surtout que la famille Rainsworth gardait ce secret depuis plusieurs générations et qu'il serait dommage que tout soit foutu en l'air a cause de lui. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi on le lui avait confié à lui ? C'était le domestique de la famille Barma pas des Rainsworth, peut être du fait de l'amitié entre le duc et la vi... duchesse. Cela fait deux mystères à résoudre, que de complexité ! Voici une face cachée du Reim Lunettes, le mode détective. Détective qui se fit lamentablement écraser par un clown prêt a en découdre avec lesdits éventails. Celui ci, ayant trouver refuge dans un autre placard a balais ( oui il a énormément de ressource ), se mit a lire le dossier. Première page, une lettre, vieille et courte mais qui était à la source de ses malheurs<p>

_Chère Madame Rainsworth,_

_Je regrette sincèrement les propos tenus lors de notre réunion tous les quatre. Je vous prierais de me pardonner pour ce que je vous ai dit. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquez en quoi le sujet de conversation en est venu a parler de votre fils à penchant fort douteux, mais je souhaiterais me faire pardonner en vous offrant ce magnifique éventail, suffisamment dur pour résister au serviteur que vous aimez tant corriger. _

_Sur ce, je vous pris d'agréer mes salutations distinguées._

_Arthur_

* Arthur ... au vue de la date c'est... Arthur BARMA ? C'est donc lui, cet idiot, d'abruti, de con, de crétin, d'ordure de grmphmph *

Ayant une panne d'injure Break se mit a manger la manche de son manteau tout en promettant une revanche sur le duc actuel. N'étant pas capable de retourner dans le temps afin d'interrompre ce colis, il devait se venger sur le dénommé Rufus. Ça allait pas être de la tarte, mais avec le chapelier rien n'est impossible ! Le seul problème était que cet excentrique n'allait pas lui livrer ses connaissances comme ça, en disant "s'il vous plaît" . Mais pour l'instant le dossier lui semblait plus important à lire. Ben oui il l'avait sous les yeux, le duc non ! Malheureusement d'ailleurs ... Donc, il continua de lire d'autre page afin de s'aider personnellement à éviter le prochain bout de métal qui passerait au dessus de sa tête ... ou dedans ... Et bien oui, c'était tout sauf agréable.

Continuant de lire toutes les autres feuilles qui se présentait, le chapelier finit par tomber sur un texte où il était question du "renforcement des éventails" et avec le possibilité de les "planter dans les murs", propos qui rappela à l'homme, le jour où Sheryl avait débarqué dans l'opéra avant de flanquer une bonne dérouillée à une certaine personne. D'ailleurs une visite chez ce bon vieux Barma s'impose ne serait ce que pour venger son honneur bafoué par l'arme favorite de ces dames.

* * *

><p>voila finit, en espérant que le prochain sera plus vite bouclé ^^'.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Mon cher Monsieur le Duc

_**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Vous l'aurez peut être remarqué ce chapitre là aura mis beaaaauuuucoup moins de temps à arriver ^^' ... Les deux prochains chapitres se sont effacés de mon ordinateur ... faut tout que je réécrive u.u dur !**_

_**Becky 0 malley, Rose-Eliade : merciiii =D ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plait ^^**_

_**Monkey S. Nothern : Arthur Barma, c'est l'ancêtre de Rufus qui vivait à l'époque de Jack ;). Et pis merci à toi aussi =)**_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki ... mais je compte gagner au loto et acheter les droits d'auteurs ... comment ça je peux pas ?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chap 2 : Mon cher monsieur le duc<span>_

__* scrbhfbhidbvdibvribv ... il va voir cet abruti ! Lui et sa stupide famille ... Oser me faire ça à moi ! *

C'est vrai comment cette famille avait put faire ça à Break ... surtout qu'il n'était pas né à cette époque ... mais qui s'y intéresse, le plus important c'était qu'à cause d'eux sa caboche avait eu pas mal de soucis à se faire ... et quelques couches de bandages aussi. Et puis pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur lui hein ? Après un oeil en moins ... donné à un chat en plus ! On avait osé donner SON oeil, une partie de LUI à un stupide félin pas foutue de protéger comme il se doit un souvenir, un grelot qui plus est ... bon ça l'avait au final pas mal arrangé mais ... Break détestait les chats, en particulier les chats humanoïdes avec un air tellement dépressifs qu'on dirait qu'ils ont pas fumé que du tabac, surtout quand on l'a privé d'une vue normale pour ÇA ! ... enfin ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de départ, ce qui n'empêche que ces chats sont aussi idiots que la plupart des agents de Pandora, ce qui n'est pas très valorisant comme comparaison. Bref, il fallait se mettre en route pour le manoir Barma, et pour cela beaucoup de moyen de locomotion s'offrait à lui. De plus il fallait, normalement, demander une entrevue avec ce Monsieur sauf que ...

Trêve de formalités, pas question de faire une demande d'audience, autant y aller franchement ! Mais autant y aller de manière conventionnelle, apparaître dans un placard n'étant pas forcément très diplomate. Donc dans une calèche comme toute personne qui se présentait devant un duc avec des intentions ... purement pacifiques, ou presque ... Enfin bref, notre ami s'était mit en roue dans son nouveau moyen de locomotion qui faisait plus officiel qu'un buffet, bureau ou autre meuble à tiroir. Son véhicule s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, et Break en descendit tranquillement avec Emily sur son épaule comme toujours. Arrivé devant le manoir, l'invité surprise fit face à un léger problème. La porte. Porte relativement grande, pourtant il n'avait pas souvenir que Rufus Barma avait une taille très importante ...

« tss... ce n'est pas une vulgaire porte qui va m'empêcher de rentrer »

Tout ceci dit en la défonçant proprement, et d'une manière tout à fait élégante comme tout bon gentleman. Sans trop de discrétion notre protagoniste marcha tout droit ne sachant pas trop où aller. Enfin, dans sa tête c'était " Va tout droit y aura bien un crétin pour t'aider ". Crétin qu'il trouva quelques mètres plus loin. Prétextant être un invité ( sans mentionner le surprise ), il demanda où se trouvait ce crét... cher Duc Barma. Interlocuteur répondit que demi-tour et première à droite. C'est à dire, t'as fait un sacré bout de chemin en trop, puisque apparemment, ils avaient du mal à intégrer des portes de taille normale au bâtiment, donc comptez une porte tous les 50 mètres ( à peu près, pas que ça à faire de mesurer, j'ai une vie de duc à pourrir moi ! ). Demi-tour droite et on est repartit dans l'autre sens ! Enfin tranquille ! Le vieux rouquin était dans une pièce tout seul et les serviteurs trouvaient ça normal qu'un clown avec une poupée se baladent dans les couloirs, ... mais visiblement quelqu'un semblait moins con que les autres. Malheureusement pour Break car il lui posait un petit problème. Problème qui avait des lunettes et une horrible tête à claques :

« REND MOI CE DOSSIER XERXES !

- Reim, déja on dit s'il te plait quand on est poli ! Ensuite vire tes fesses de là !

- Et la gentillesse tu connais ?

- Inconnue au bataillon. Qui c'est ?

- Quelqu'un que tu devrais rencontrer, ça ne te ferait pas de mal !

Break soupira. Même son « ami » ne le laissait jamais en paix

- Aurais tu l'extrême gentillesse de bouger tes nobles fesses de ce couloir, tu m'empêches d'avancer ! Sans vouloir te commander, mon cher Reim. S'il te plaît, éventuellement si tu le désire ... ou ce magnifique mur attendra ta visite !

Le tout avec un grand sourire tout gentillet qui ne correspondait pas vraiment avec ses paroles, ou alors il faut chercher loin.

- Personne en dehors des ducs n'est autorisé a venir ici sans demande d'audience !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- ...

En laissant Reim dans sa réflexion très embarrassante ( visiblement il avait oublié que Barma était son maître et que lui n'avait pas besoin de demande d'audience ), Break alla vers une grande porte ornée de tout un tas de motif représentant les armoiries de la famille Barma. Rien n'est trop beau quand on est duc visiblement ! Et apparemment cette famille était une adepte des grandes portes comme nous l'avions remarqué plus tôt. Cette fois ci, rentrer avec discrétion était plutôt conseillé. Mais comment voulez vous être discret quand une meute de serviteurs en colère, attirés par la précédente dispute, vous courrait derrière en vociférant tout un tas de menace dont celle de le réduire en charpie si cet espion ne déguerpissait pas de là ... La paranoïa se soigne mes amis ! Il venait juste pour casser la g... enfin je veux dire discuter pacifiquement ( si, si c'est vrai ) avec leur maître quelque peu excentrique pas espionner, et puis pourquoi espionner un vieux fous qui n'est pas foutu de se coiffer correctement ? Les guidant dans un pur piège où ( évidemment ) un placard à balais était présent, ce qui lui permit de disparaître et d'apparaître dans celui juste en face de sa première destination. Donc échappant à ses précédents agresseurs qui pour l'instant tentaient de rentrer à trente dans ledit placard, il se glissa rapidement dans la porte entrebâillée. Il se trouva que c'était une genre de bibliothèque qui l'attendait et que la personne qu'il recherchait était juste devant lui. Appuyé contre un mur, il observa la pièce avec son unique habitant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? »

Barma ! Prit en flagrant délit de gourmandise ! En train de manger des bonbons devant un bouquin. AH AH Ah ah ! ... Rien ... gros blanc ... allô ! ... Bref, n'ayant aucune réaction satisfaisante a son goût ( juste celle d'un regard tourné du genre « barre toi de là » toujours sans s'il te plait. Aaah ! la politesse est toujours de mise ! ), il continua ses sympathiques réflexions si agréables à l'oreille de leur destinataire :

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? A votre âge ?

- ... Tu peux parler chapelier ! Quel âge as tu déjà ? Plus de 80 ans n'est ce pas ?

- Oh oh ! on fait de l'humour a ce que je vois mais moi je n...

- Trêve de bavardage, que fais tu ici ?

- Je suis venu admirer votre superbe épis !

- Si tu es jaloux, je peux m'occuper de tes cheveux.

- Non merci, cela ira. Vous imiter me dérangerait fortement. ( oui Break tient à ses cheveux ! )

- Je repose ma question que fais tu ici ?

- Votre ancêtre était bien Arthur Barma ?

- Perspicace ... oui et alors ?

- Alors ? ...

Break crut qu'il allait devenir violent en sortant la lettre et en la tendant au duc. Effectivement à cause de cette stupide famille, il s'avérait que pas mal de petit bout de métal s'était encastrés dans sa pauvre tête ce qui lui valut par ailleurs d'horribles maux. Le destinataire la lut en souriant légèrement. Après tout, lui, le maître de la connaissance, il était bien au courant de cette histoire, et franchement, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Cependant voir la tête du chapelier qui était quelque peu en colère le fit exploser de rire. Oui il avait rit ! C'est possible ! Et au vu de la tête de son interlocuteur, ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Une veine battit sévèrement sur la tempe de l'invité surprise qui sortit son sabre et se mit à découper des rondelles de table. Bon appetit M'ssieurs dames !

Après ce saut, quelque peu violent, chez le duc Barma, il repartit vers Pandora ( tout en disparaissant dans le premier meuble qui passa à sa portée ) et son placard a balais par la même occasion. Dans le manoir Rufus, qui avait sauvé de justesse son livre de la hargne de son invité, appela son serviteur en reprenant tout son sérieux ( même si c'était difficile ) :

« Reim ?

- Oui Monsieur, qu'y a – t – il ?

- Envoie la facture de la table a Sheryl, elle sera heureuse, j'en suis sur !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une certaine viei... duchesse se mit à envoyer violemment à peu près tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la main, vers son serviteur adoré.

* * *

><p><strong>Wala wala ! et second chapitre de fait ! ^^<strong>

**bon lui non plus n'est pas bien long u.u , un jour j'y arriverai !**

**Celui - ci est peut être un peu moins drôle que les précédents, désolée ...**

**Sinon le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps à arriver ( déjà faut que je le réécrive entièrement ), mes examens étant au retour des vacances et comme je publie une autre fic en parallèle, il va falloir que j'alterne. **

**Saluuuuut et à la prochaine ! =D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Le retour des balais

**_Oyé oyé mes chers amis ! _**

**_Troisième chapitre, Break de retour à ses placard ! _**

**_Que pourrais je dire dessus ... bah comme d'habitude hein, il arrive, fait une connerie et repart ! x)_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 3 : organisation des balais le retour<span>_

Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant que la nuit était tombée. En effet, le flambant astre du jour avait disparu derrière l'horizon projetant une dernière fois ses longs rayons dorés à travers le ciel. Les nuages gris zébrés d'une étrange couleur violette s'étaient acheminés, convergeant tous vers un même point. Recouvrant le ciel d'un voile gris clair, chaque personne qui fut dehors put se douter de ce qui les attendait et en un instant les rues se vidèrent. On aurait dit une ville fantôme. Les nuages s'assombrissaient de même que le ciel au dessus d'eux sans laisser entrevoir les étoiles. C'était une nuit noire, la lune demeurait invisible aux yeux des simples mortels vivants sur le sol. Mais pourtant ce jour, cette nuit, tout allait changer.

C'était le jour fatidique ... Un grondement sourd se fit entendre sur les plaines. De brèves lueurs bleutées déformaient le ciel, illuminant chaque recoin du bâtiment. Après quoi tout redevenait d'un noir pur, une couleur inquiétante, laissant juste le bruit d'une fine pluie s'écrasant contre les toits des habitations dans un vacarme grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'épaississait. Mais dans un de ces moments de clarté, une silhouette se détacha du décor, une ombre s'était présentée devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Ce monument, QG de l'organisation qui avait pour nom Pandora, qui maintenait l'ordre au sein du pays. Peu de monde en avait l'accès, peu de monde en connaissait ses véritables objectifs ... Cet homme en faisait il parti ?

Ouvrant la large porte de bois dans un grincement sinistre, la silhouette se faufila dans le hall. Cet immeuble, il le connaissait extrêmement bien. Il était prêt, prêt à offrir à son plan sadique tout le réconfort d'avoir atteint son but.

L'ombre se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une lueur bleuâtre du ciel éclaira un instant l'endroit dévoilant le sourire de l'inconnu. Sans bruit, l'homme monta les escaliers. Deuxième étage ! Il connaissait parfaitement sa destination, il se devait d'y aller, d'y commettre son crime. Mais il fallait faire attention, ne pas être vu par qui que ce soit, et surtout pas par ce garde qui faisait sa ronde. Se plaquant contre un mur et profitant de la fatigue du second homme, il tenta de passer dans le couloir suivant. S'il le voyait, tant pis, il se devrait de le faire taire avant qu'il ne réveille une partie du personnel. Ça serait du gâteau après ça !

Réussissant sans problème majeur à passer, il bifurqua dans un long couloir mais ne prit pas la peine d'aller au bout. Son objectif était derrière cette porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière avec toutes les précautions pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'approcha du lit du jeune garçon, Oz Vessalius, sortit un objet et accompli son crime. Le bruit d'un liquide qui coulait ne se fit pas attendre ...

_« WAAAAYAAAAAH ! C'EST QUOI ÇA ? »_

« ça » s'appelle une théière remplie d'eau bouillante qui vient de mystérieusement se verser sur le lit du jeune blond. Pas bien réveillé mais se doutant de l'identité du coupable, il sauta vers son potentiel agresseur qui ... ne se trouva pas à cet endroit. Un SCHBONG parfaitement audible retentit laissant présager de la collision de sa tête avec le sol.

_« ... Ton idiotie me surprendra toujours ( avec un grand sourire made in Break )_

_- T'ÉTAIS OBLIGÉ DE VENIR ME RÉVEILLER COMME ÇA ?_

_- Oui ... Sinon ça aurait perdu tout son effet de surprise ! Bref ... je te demanderais de venir dans ... hmmmh ... disons approximativement une heure dans le placard à balais du quatrième étage. Sur ce bonne nuiiiit ! »_

Et hop notre ami s'éclipsa de la chambre. Cependant d'autre cris semblables à celui que le jeune blond avait poussé se firent entendre, dont un particulier qu'Oz ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître. Entendant de la chambre voisine quelqu'un beuglait un :

_« PAS LES CHAAAAAAAATS ! »_

Dans un temps très bref, il réalisa que son très cher valet avait été réveillé d'une manière tout aussi sympathique que la sienne et apparemment Break était partit tirer du lit la totalité de son clan avec les mêmes moyens. Le blond se demanda sérieusement si il n'avait pas finit par péter un câble. Se levant machinalement, il se rendit a « l'assemblée des balais », nom donné en raison de l'endroit où elle avait lieu. C'est très recherché n'est il pas ? Il sortit de sa chambre après quelques longues minutes ponctuées d'injures venant certainement de Gilbert à en juger par le son de la voix.

Mais quel cruel dilemme ... se faire défoncer par Break ou monter encore deux étages pour arriver au placard. Ne doutant pas une seule seconde de la force de persuasion dont le chapelier était capable, son choix fut vite fait. Mais deux étages ... à ... 2 heures du matin ... Il ne pouvait pas trouver des horaires normaux ? Était-ce trop demander ?

Le jeune garçon longeait le mur s'appuyant dessus de temps à autre. On aurait dit un homme de 80 balais ( ah ah ! ) ... mais ... d'ailleurs le fauteur de trouble n'avait il pas dans ses eaux là ? Tout en réfléchissant il tourna à droite pour prendre les escaliers. A force d'être convoqué dans des misérables placards (très spacieux pour accueillir toute la bande), dont les ordinaires habitants étaient des instruments de ménage, il avait finit par connaître tous les endroits et pouvait les atteindre sans regarder droit devant lui. Il monta les marches très lentement, encore sous l'effet d'un réveil bien matinal et forcé, sachant parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait au moins l'heure pour arriver jusqu'en haut.

En chemin, il trouva Reim qui cherchait désespérément le chapelier pour lui faire payer l'affront au duc. Il s'était prit une grosse rouste de la part de ce dernier qui lui avait fait clairement comprendre que s'il ne trouvait pas Break dans les jours qui suivaient, il aurait le droit a des leçons de vol improvisé. Et ne voulant pas finit avec des plumes dans un arbre pour imiter nos confrères z'oiseaux, il fouillait le moindre endroit où l'énergumène avait put atterrir. Et tout le monde sait que la personne en question avait de drôle de cachettes. Donc ses recherches le menaient à regarder dans la moindre pièce qu'il voyait. Croisant Oz, il se jeta sur lui le secouant comme un prunier en hurlant :

_« S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIIIIIT ! OÙ IL EST ? VOUS LE SAVEZ HEIN ? DÎTES LE MOOOIIIII ! »_

* je crois que je vais vomir *

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, quand même un peu d'honneur ! Retombant sur les fesses par terre, il se trouva devant un Reim à genoux en train de s'excuser pour son attitude qu'il qualifiait d'« irrespectueuse ». Oz ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cette fâcheuse tendance que cet homme avait. Cependant s'il disait quoi que ce soit il était mort. Break allait le tuer, donc tant qu'à faire autant préserver sa vie.

* Bon réfléchissons ... si je dis quoi que ce soit Break va me tuer, si je me carapate en courant Reim va me suivre et Break va me tuer ... si il me me suit Break va me tuer ... bon et bien y a pas trop de choix ... trouvons une excuse et barrons nous ! *

Que de logique … Bref, donc Oz ne dit rien à l'inspecteur en herbe, soudainement sortit du domestique, qui s'excusait toujours. Il prétexta une envie de grignoter quelque chose, c'était officiellement la raison pour laquelle il s'était levé. Il se releva, le salua et repartit vers le placard en question. Reim crut à son baratin d'autant que la cuisine se trouvait de l'autre côté ... Réalisant qu'il s'était fait rouler (comme un rouleau de printemps ... ) il partit en courant droit vers où le jeune Vessalius était partit. Mais comment faire ... il avait eu le temps de prendre n'importe quel chemin ... et zut !

Après un bon quart d'heure le blond arriva à une porte menant à l'endroit en question. Il y frappa sachant que son cher « ami » s'y trouverait.

_« Qui c'eeeeeeessst ?_

Petite voix venant de l'intérieur qui ressemblait fort a celle d'une certaine personne. Le Vessalius s'impatienta :

_- Ouvre !_

_- Mot de paaaasse ?_

_- Ouvre sinon ... je te rappelle que Reim te poursuit et comme il n'est pas bien loin ... Tu as deviné je pense ... »_

Ce fut dans un gros « tsss ... sale gosse » que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Gilbert collé contre un mur craignant le chat qui gardait l'entrée (chat qui finit aplati contre le mur à cause (ou grâce) de l'ouverture trop brutale de la porte), Alice qui avait était appâtée par un morceau de viande, Break fier d'avoir rassemblé son comité et ...

« Oncle Oscar ?

- Tiens Oz ! C'est amusant ce que vous faites ici ! Moi aussi je veux participer ! »

* Je suis prêt à croire en n'importe qui, un Dieu au hasard ou même dans la grenouille du coin mais ... Ayez pitié de nous ! *

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les réunions vont se corser ...<strong>_

_**Reviews ? =D**_


	5. Chapter 5 : La menace Oscar

_Bon et voilà avec quelques mois de retard (pardon pardon) la suite de l'aventure du placard à balais. Bon ... on va dire que la ponctualité c'est pas mon fort donc c'est mon excuse ... comment ça elle est pourrie ? Bon c'est encore très court comme chapitre mais ... je ne sais pas j'ai du mal à faire des trucs très longs. Bon j'essaierai de faire en sorte que le prochain arrive plus vite._

**_Reviews anonymes :_**

_Lamy merci Et oui Oscar et les coups foireux ... y a pas l'un sans l'autre x)_

_**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki, même la théière n'est pas à moi vous vous rendez compte ? _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 4 la menace Oscar »<span>_**

Oh non, oh non, oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit là ? Oscar ... le fameux oncle, picoleur à ses heures perdues. Mais ce n'était pas le fait que le placard finirait en beuverie nationale qui inquiétait Oz. C'était surtout le fait de la légendaire discrétion de cette très chère personne qui mettrait en péril la réputation de son neveu. Bon ok ce n'est pas sa préoccupation première. Mais de là à ce que tout le monde sache que Oz Vessalius, réincarnation du héros Jack Vessalius, passe ses nuits dans un placard à balai à parler thé et petits gâteaux ...

Mais revenons à la réunion proprement dite. Il y régnait un certain ... bordel. Parfaitement. Quoi de plus juste pour qualifier ce splendide remue ménage ? D'un côté nous avions toujours Gilbert a moitié endormi qui tournait au café en se demandant ce qui se passait, Oz poursuivait Break avec la fameuse théière qu'il s'était reçu un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, Alice qui avait entendu les mots "Sharon" et "éventails" un peu trop proches était partie se cacher. Quant à Oscar, eh bien, il buvait, et pas que du jus de fruit ! Mais peut être voudriez vous savoir comment en est on arrivés là ? Très bien !

* * *

><p><em>Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée <em>

Oz était partis s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami qui semblait sérieusement épuisé. Pourquoi ? La réponse était peut être la même que le réveil forcé de son jeune maître, ce n'est cependant pas ce qui nous intéresse. Pendant que le blond tentait de le ramener à la salle Break racontait ses exploits chez le duc devant un Oscar visiblement mort de rire.

**«**_ J'imagine la tête du vieux Barma ! Hahaha ! Du grand art Break !_

_- Merci ! Mais cela je le dois a l'incompétence de son domestique !_

_- Bon on fête ça ! QUE QUELQU'UN AMÈNE A BOIRE !_** »**

Et donc notre bande de joyeux lurons commençait à tous boire, cependant le seul encore assez réveillé pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait reçu sur son lit en guise de réveil, cherchait a se venger. Quoi de mieux donc que la belle théière remplie posée sur le chariot ... Oz s'en saisit rapidement et la lança vers le chapelier qui l'évita simplement.

**«**_ Pas encore assez rapide visiblement_ **»**

Le tout accompagné d'un petit rire. Petit rire qui déplut fortement au plus jeune. Celui ci bondit attrapant la cafetière tant demandé par Gilbert et tenta de la lui faire avaler de la façon la plus douloureuse possible. Son tube ne digestif risquait que de très moyennement apprécier ce festin. Le propriétaire des intestins évita maints assauts de la part d'un objet métallique qui tentait désespérément d'atteindre sa caboche. Après quelques dizaines de secondes de course, il se tourna vers le plus jeune :

**«** _Voyons tu es d'accord avec moi toi aussi, non ? Tu as déjà goutté aux charmants éventails de Mademoiselle Sharon aussi, je me trompe ?_ **»**

Éventail ? Sharon ? YIIIK ! Alice courut se cacher derrière Oscar qui continuait de boire puis qui se joignit à la course poursuite, Gilbert réclamait un café pour la quarante septième fois et nos deux amis continuaient de se courir après. Lançant la cafetière qui se fracassa par terre, Oz attrapa une seconde théière, celle qui avait servit à le réveiller, et se mit donc a courir après le chapelier. Voilà donc comment notre situation en est arrivée à ce qu'elle est actuellement ! Magnifique scène donc, témoignant du foutoir qui régnait dans ... un placard à balais, rappelons le ! Mais étant donné l'excentricité de ces individus, ça paraîtrait presque normal ! Enfin … il faut dire que Pandora a un sacré budget pour avoir des placards à balais pouvant contenir autant de monde … Une petite fiesta improvisée ? Venez dans le placard !

Une fois de plus la porte s'ouvrit dans un gros fracas laissant apparaître nos trois amis, ... cette scène ne vous rappellerait elle pas vaguement quelque chose ?

**«** _ah ... AH !_ **»**

D'où provenait ces deux onomatopées ? Mais du détective ambulant bien sur ! Celui ci ayant aperçut Break se jeta sur lui pour l'attacher, chose qu'il n'eut pas trop de mal à faire vu que nous avions Oz et son oncle assis sur lui, l'un la théière en main, l'autre son verre.

**«** _Oh quelle ... malheureuse surprise nous avons là ! Comment le duc a prit ma visite ?_

_- Pas très bien justement !_

_- Voyons Reim tu sais bien que Xerxes a toujours eu un penchant pour embêter ce vieux duc !_

_- Monsieur Vessalius, ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu._

_- AH AH AH ! On s'en fiche viens boire un coup !_

_- euh ... et nous alors !_ **» **S'exclamèrent les deux restants alors que les autres repartaient dans la placard.

Il y eut un léger blanc, même énorme ! Oz et Break se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé puis ce dernier se releva laissant tomber le plus jeune qui avait élu domicile sur son dos. D'ailleurs les cordes qui le ligotaient ne lui posèrent pas grand problème non plus. Quand on disparaît dans des meubles, des cordes ... peuarf ! Que dalle !

À présent debout, bien solidement sur ses jambes et sans être saucissonné par un abruti, le chapelier s'apprêta à repartir. Il fit un pas, puis deux puis … recula d'un pas et de deux et de beaucoup quand même. Tournant la tête pour comprendre qui était son agresseur, le fait qu'il soit en même temps attiré vers le bas le laissa supposer quant à sa taille. Et effectivement, le jeune Vessalius n'était pas tout à fait d'accord pour le laisser repartir tranquillement.

**«** _C'est bien toi qui nous a fait venir donc tu RESTES_ _!_ **»**

Ce dernier mot accompagné d'un envoi illico, direction le placard. Tombant de manière peu élégante, à l'image du clown qu'il était, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir le gamin accompagné de sa très chère théière qui semblait avoir élue son domicile futur dans la tête de l'albinos. "Gloups" fut le seul son qui sortit de sa gorge. Et là … ce fut le drame.

* * *

><p><span>Images ralenties s'iouplaît<span>

La théière vola vers son visage, le liquide encore brûlant s'échappant de toute part. Son unique œil rouge fixait la porcelaine prête à lui exploser à la figure. Ouvrant la bouche pour pousser un cri par réflexe, il fut néanmoins interrompu. Une forme vola, se mettant en travers de la route de l'objet du crime. Ses longs cheveux blonds passèrent devant le visage d'un albinos plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Un bruit se fit entendre, un objet heurta le sol, se brisa, et le corps du sauveur tomba sur le sol.

* * *

><p><span>Retour à la normale<span>

Se sentant tout à coup étrangement idiot, Oz s'approcha de ce qui venait d'éviter un bain bouillonnant au visage du clown. Des cheveux blonds éparpillés, une robe rose toute trempée et fumante et … la peau bleue si familière à son propriétaire. Émily était par terre avec un Xerxes Break à genoux à côtés en criant au blond que ce n'était qu'un imbécile. Ce dernier sentit une sorte d'aura meurtrière provenant de son "ami" . Les autres se relevèrent pour aller sermonner Oz sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Se retournant vers Xerxes pour adresser condoléances ou autres messages rassurants, ils eurent la surprise de ne plus le voir. Il s'était fait la malle …

C'est d'ailleurs de la malle qu'il avait émergé, celle qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Reim qui était en ce moment même aux prises avec Oscar. Un sourire triomphant, il rigola tout seul accompagné d'Émily qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Curieusement, elle n'avait plus l'air aussi ... trempée que quelques minutes auparavant. Le plan pour s'extirper de là avait été parfait. Son intelligence lui avait permit de trouver en quelques secondes le moyen d'échapper à l'arme meurtrière du jeune blond et à la fois de se barrer de ce placard de fous. Fous qui se retrouvèrent comme ... des cons, devant une tâche de flotte par terre, et une absence de deux personnes. Mais laissons les idiots où ils sont :

**«** _Une fois de plus Émily, nous nous retrouvons seuls._

_- Oui ! Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les derniers !_ **»**

Question de point de vue vous aurez répondu certains … Dans tous les cas, Break partit, plan en tête, afin d'exterminer jusqu'au dernier éventail jugé dangereux ...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ... et encore désolée pour le retard hein <em>


End file.
